Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
Description of Related Art
In the structure of an ordinary connector, for example, a female terminal is inserted into a terminal storing chamber formed in a female connector housing and is stored therein while it is prevented against removal by a cantilever type lance. Further, a male terminal is inserted into a terminal storing chamber formed in a male connector housing and is similarly stored therein while it is prevented against removal by the lance. And, the male and female connector housings are fitted with each other to thereby connect the corresponding male and female terminals to each other.
For example, there is proposed a connector which prevents backlash of a connecting terminal without increasing the insertion resistance of the connecting terminal to maintain the reliability of electric connection of the connecting terminal even when vibrations are applied (see, for example, the patent document 1: JP-A-2006-196348). Specifically, a female connector includes a front holder. This front holder is supported to be movable longitudinally along the insertion direction of the terminal and is temporarily locked on the front end of a terminal storing chamber. And, when, with fitting movement with a male connector serving as a mating connector, the holder is pressed by the male connector, the front holder is contacted with a female terminal to hold the female terminal between the lance and itself, and the male connector is actually locked to the female connector.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2006-196348
According to a related art, in a structure where multiple female terminals are arranged horizontally side by side, when mounting front holders onto a female housing, fittings between the front holders and the female housing are set in a temporarily locked state. in this case, as shown in a female connector A′ of FIG. 13, the locked attitude of the front holder 2 is not proper but, in some cases, the front holder 2′ can backlash against the female housing 1′. In this case, as shown in FIGS. 14 and 15, a partial structure (detection plate 12′) of the front holder 2′ is situated deeper than its proper temporarily-locked state. In FIG. 13, a detection plate 12′ shown on the right is situated deeper than its original position. In this state, as shown in FIG. 15, although the female terminal 4 is not inserted yet, the detection plate 12′ has reached a space (bending space 28′) existing above a housing lance 8′. As a result, the housing lance 8′ is disabled to bend but provides an obstacle, thereby disabling insertion of the female terminal 4′. For example, in a product manufacturing process using a connector, a connector with a front holder temporarily locked is transported and delivered to a process for fitting the connector with a mating connector. In this case, it is necessary to take measures to avoid a possibility that the temporary locking of the connector can be unexpectedly turned to the actual locking thereof due to vibrations, contact with other parts or the like; and, such measures are strongly requested from a manufacturing site. In the technology disclosed in the patent document 1, measures against such problems are not considered and thus technology relating to such measures has been demanded.